


Chosen Family

by Linna_Ai



Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, Future Fic, Kid Fic, M/M, Romance, Sibling Incest, Slash
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-10 00:32:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5561908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linna_Ai/pseuds/Linna_Ai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A vida era boa, boa como ele nunca pensou possível, boa como na sua infância, muito antes, com todos os Eppes reunidos, mas era boa de um jeito novo e diferente. E funcionava.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chosen Family

 

-Don! Donny, acorda!- uma voz infantil e chorosa dizia.  
  
Don abriu os olhos, ou tentou, o frio o envolvendo e o sono ainda o tomando, piscou, percebendo a forma pequena de seu irmão.  
  
-Char...- sua voz estava rouca.- ...o que foi?  
  
-A tempestade... tá forte...- ele falou com a voz baixa, encolhido, tremendo de vez em quando, mexendo as mãos nervosamente.  
  
-E....?Tá com medo? – Don disse com a voz cheia de sono, sem ter conseguido acordar plenamente e raciocinando com lerdeza.  
  
-Não! E-eu só...- o garoto quase pulou quando o barulho alto do trovão chegou até eles, sua expressão de protesto mudara para uma de terror.  
  
-Tá, tudo bem, pode vir pra cá, só me deixa dormir,ta?- Don nem tinha forças para protestar, nem queria, por mais que fingisse que não gostava de ter o irmão tão perto por que ele era mais novo, na verdade, não se importava em ter a companhia do garoto.   
  
O menor sorriu e, num movimento rápido escalou até subir na cama, os cachos assanhados balançando e indo parar perto do irmão, o garoto todo se encolheu como uma bolha debaixo das cobertas, tendo as mãos circulando o braço de Don. O mais velho apenas ajeitou-se melhor na cama, sem conseguir conter um sorriso e logo voltando a dormir.  
  
D+C= S2!  
  
Don abriu seus olhos, piscou quando a claridade incomodou um pouco, tivera um bom sonho, que, na verdade, era uma lembrança, de muito tempo atrás, quando ele e Charlie se davam bem. Então teve toda a confusão com as implicações de se ter um irmão mais novo gênio que logo descobriu tudo sobre raios e trovões e as probabilidades de um atingir a casa. Fora difícil ficarem tanto tempo afastados, só agora, que o tinha por perto e eles voltaram a se dar bem é que perceberam o quanto sentira falta dele.  
  
A verdade é que amava seu irmãozinho e essa aproximação causada pelo trabalho em conjunto com o FBI mostrou, num caso bem difícil que esse sentimento podia ser bem maior do que ele pensava. Charlie tinha se posto em perigo ao tentar salvar Don quando um ex-presidiário preso por Don tentara se vingar. Sentindo-se culpado, Don se aproximara e tornara-se sufocantemente protetor, mas, aos poucos, Charlie foi cuidando disso, aproveitando a presença do irmão para fazê-lo querer estar lá e retornarem sua relação familiar com mais força. Quando Anita aceitara um trabalho longe e ela e Charlie decidiram terminar, Don o ajudou a superar.   
  
E, aos poucos, foram ficando mais íntimos e próximos. De algum jeito -Don mal podia acreditar ainda como- o amor deles alcançou um novo nível, estavam apaixonados e Charlie fora tão mais calmo em relação ao isso, enquanto Don quase enlouquecera. Na verdade, eles foram tão óbvios em seus sentimentos, que logo seu pai notou, mas depois de ter agido estranho por uns tempos, foi ele quem disse para os dois pararem de enrolar e ficarem juntos de uma vez, pois, afinal, tudo que ele queria era ver seus garotos felizes. No trabalho não foi muito diferente, apesar deles serem discretos por lá e profissionais, é claro.  
  
Don foi tirado de seus pensamentos por um movimento no peito, uma bola de cabelos encaracolados e macios se mexeu lá até o rosto sonolento de Charles erguer-se para olhá-lo ou tentar.  
  
-Desculpa, te acordei, Chuck?  
  
-Nã...- o outro disse com a voz rouca pelo desuso, sorrindo para o apelido e aconchegando-se melhor no peito do outro.- Tenho que acordar... –ele bocejou.-...mas meu travesseiro é tão confortável...- ele sorriu travesso.  
  
Don riu, bagunçando os cabelos, os cachos que todas as garotas –e alguns garotos- queriam, vendo o outro fechar os olhos fazendo um som entre o protesto e aprovação. O menor sorriu para ele depois e suspirou, quando seu celular começou a tocar como um despertador, depois ele deu um beijo rápido no lábios do irmão e pulou da cama falando algo sobre aulas e seminários até chegar no banheiro e entrar para se arrumar.  
  
Don levou ambas as mãos para detrás da cabeça sobre o travesseiro. O sorriso parecendo colado e permanente em seus lábios desde que isso tudo começara. A vida era boa, boa como ele nunca pensou possível, boa como na sua infância, muito antes, com todos os Eppes reunidos, mas era boa de um jeito novo e diferente. E funcionava.  
  
Don faria de tudo para continuar assim, para serem felizes o quanto lhes fossem permitido, pois, para ele, isso era viver em família. E Charlie agora era a sua, não apenas por que era, mas porque também escolheram ser.  
  
 **The End.**


End file.
